Stan
by helen fisher
Summary: Stan is only 8 years old when he decides to run away
1. Chapter 1

I only own Stan the rest belongs to the brilliant Darren Shan

Stan didn't stop to draw breath, he ran, he ran faster than he had ever ran before. His dad had finally done it. He had flipped, completely and utterly flipped. Stan finally stopped running; he needed to hide, and to think.

His dad followed a routine of rising at eleven, being drunk by midday, and passing out by the time Stan got home from school. Today was different his dad had rung the school to say they were moving and that Stan would be starting a new school tomorrow. When Stan got in his dad had packed the few things he had and told Stan

to do the same.

'Why do we have to move I like it here?' said Stan. 'Shut up' said his dad and hit him round the head. Stan was eight and had decided that if his dad ever hit him again he would go it alone and find his own way.

Stan packed his bag and his knife and went to say goodbye. 'Where do you think you are going' yelled his dad. 'Not with you dad' said Stan defiantly. Before Stan had time to think his drunken father swung a fist at him catching his cheek. 'Well I m off that is the last time you ever hit me'. As his dad tried to grab him Stan ran out the door. His father ran after him, but he didn't make it very far as his drunken legs gave way.

Stan was hiding under a bridge but knew he had to get further away as his father may try and find him once he sobered up slightly. This time was different for Stan he had been shouted at, hit and kicked too often.

Stan pulled on his red hoodie and stuck his hands in the pockets. He wore his black jeans and kickers. Although Stan had found a new place to hide behind some steps he was frozen. He looked up and down the alleyway and could see the streetlights at one end and a brick wall at the other. Stan was sat near the brick wall so he could see anyone who entered the alleyway.

The cut on Stan's cheek was still bleeding but Stan didn't care, he just didn't care about anything anymore.

Larten Crepsley could smell blood and it was definitely coming from the alleyway below. Slightly hidden behind some steps sat a young boy who looked 7 or 8 years old with red spikey hair and a red top. Larten watched as the boy wiped his bloody cheek and pushed his hands into his pockets.

Taking a small step off the roof Larten landed with a gently thud in front of the small boy. 'Hello there my name is Mr Crepsley do you need assistance'. The boy, as quick as a flash, jumped to his feet and drew a knife from his sleeve. Larten was very impressed the boy had excellent reactions. 'Why have you drawn a knife on me, I mean you no harm' asked Mr Crepsley. 'What do you want, I have no money or food' hissed Stan. 'I told you, I just wanted to check if you were alright, I will not harm you' with that Larten grabbed the knife from Stan and threw it over the wall.

Stan threw a punch at the weird looking man in the red cape, but he easily dodged out of the way. 'If you wish to attack someone you should be certain that you can win' sneered Mr Crepsley. He held the boy to him, then spat on his hand and wiped it across his cheek. 'Oh my god, what sort of a weirdo are you, that is just gross' shouted Stan. 'Sshh, I have heeled your wound for you now if I let you go will you remain calm'? 'Y y y you did what?' squeeked Stan. 'Touch your cheek, you will see I have heeled your wound' whispered Larten into Stan's ear. Stan carefully felt where his cut had been, and looked up at the red headed man who had hold of him. 'H h h how did you…' stuttered Stan. 'I am a vampire, I can heel with my spit and I can also move very fast'. Larten looked down into Stan's big green eyes that were very similar to his own and he released Stan so he could turn around and face him. 'So vampires are real, wow that's well wow'. 'Yes vampires are real, now do you need help getting home?' asked Mr Crepsley. 'I am home said Stan, I am living on the streets now. I used to live with my father, but I decided I was better off on my own. He will not notice I have gone and within a few weeks will of forgotten I even existed' Stan looked down and started to shuffle his feet.

Larten had taken an instant liking to the boy, with his hair and eyes similar to his own and his quick reactions he would one day make an excellent vampire. He had often thought an assistant would be handy and this boy maybe young but he would soon teach him how to be a good assistant. Then maybe one day, when he was older he could blood him, but that was too far in the future to consider now.

'I don't know if your interested, but would you like to be my assistant. You would be well fed and I could teach you the ways of the vampire. But you would have to work hard mainly cooking, washing and you would have to do anything I ask of you. By the way what is your name?' enquired Mr Crepsley. 'Stan and yes please, anything has to be better than staying here'. Mr Crepsley smiled and Stan did a small grin back. 'Right hop on my back and hold your breath'. Mr Crepsley grabbed Stans small ankles and started to flit. Mr Crepsley had found a cave to stay in many miles out of town and flitted straight there. He put Stan down and once he could breath normally again Stan looked around. 'I have prepared a fire, now I will show you how to cook a stew. Pay attention for you will do it tomorrow evening'. Mr Crepsley and Stan sat eating by the fire and as soon as they had finished Stan had to washup in a small stream and clear away. Afterwards Stan plonked himself next to Mr Crepsley and they sat in silence watching the fire. Stan had managed to stay awake far longer than usual but finally fell asleep at 3 am. He rested his head on Mr Crepsley's leg and was soon snuggling into the cape Mr Crepsley threw over him.

Whilst Stan slept Mr Crepsley thought about what had driven Stan to seek refuge on the street. He had no regrets bringing the boy to the cave; he was quick to learn and seemed mature for his age. Over the next few nights Larten decided he would find out more about his new assistant. But tonight he realised how good it felt to have someone who needed him,


	2. Chapter 2

I own Stan the rest belongs to Darren Shan

Chapter II

I ache all over thought Stan as he clutched his cover over himself. As he woke the events of the previous day suddenly dawned on him. He quickly pulled back the red cover and looked around. He noticed straight away Mr Crepsley lying fast asleep next to him out of the sunshine, which flooded into the cave opening. He had Mr Crepsley's cape over him while the vampire lay without any cover. Stan got up and

gently placed the cape over Mr Crepsley and proceeded to walk out of the cave. 'Do not wonder off Stan' muttered Mr Crepsley who had woken as soon as Stan placed his cape over him. Stan's headshot round as he replied 'ok Mr Crepsley'. Mr Crepsley watched as Stan turned and left the cave hoping he wouldn't stray too far.

The sun was high in the sky so it must be around lunchtime thought Stan. He walked down to the stream and washed as best as he could in the freezing cold water. Then collected firewood and built a fire quietly at the entrance to the cave. Stan was not exactly sure how to build a proper fire so just plonked the wood into a big pile. He prepared a stew then after many attempts managed to light the fire. Stan sat with a smile on his face, he didn't know what the future held but at least things were looking up.

The stew was cooked to perfection by the time Mr Crepsley woke and Stan sat stirring it. 'That smells good' said Mr Crepsley as he stretched and walked over to the fire. Stan had the plates ready and filled one with warm stew for Mr Crepsley. They both sat eating quietly then Stan tidied up and went down to the stream to wash up. Larten could not help thinking how quickly Stan had taken to his duties. When Stan returned Larten said 'we need to leave here tonight and travel as far as possible just incase your father searches for you. Larten noticed Stan's eyebrows form a frown when he mentioned his father. 'Ok Mr Crepsley I am ready' with that Larten scooped up the bags and picked up Stan by his armpits and swung him onto his back. 'Hold tight' said Larten as he started to flit into the night.

After several nights Mr Crepsley had grown very fond of the boy, he was no trouble and a constant help. Stan's routine had changed slightly, he was rising mid afternoon just in time to cook for Mr Crepsley and stayed up later usually around 3 or 4 am. Stan didn't talk about his past even though Mr Crepsley tried to get him too. Stan did have a wicked sense of humour though and often Larten found himself smiling which was very rare for him.

Over a year had passed since Larten had taken Stan under his wing. They had set up camp near a small waterfall in a thickly wooded area a few miles away from a small town. Larten could see the many scars covering Stan's back as he showered under the cold water. Larten wondered if Stan would ever really tell him about his life before meeting him, all he knew was his father was a drunk and beat him regularly. Larten still knew nothing else about his life or other members of his family, maybe when he fully trusts me he will confide in me thought Larten.

Stan dried off and pulled his clothes back on and settled down next to Mr Crepsley, exhausted from all the travelling. 'Mr Crepsley could I have some money to go into that small town tomorrow please? Asked Stan hopefully. Mr Crepsley frowned then said 'Stan you are still only nine years old, so we must be careful. I know you are very mature for your age but it may look strange for you to be walking around on your own'. Oh please Mr Crepsley, it's the school holidays so lots of kids will be around so I wont stand out please I will be really, really, really careful' said Stan whilst smiling at Mr Crepsley 'please say yes'. Larten really did find it hard to look away from his face without smiling. 'Alright, you may have some money but these are the rules. Number one be back before nightfall and have my meal ready. Number two do not talk to strangers and Number three and most importantly stay out of trouble. 'Mr Crepsley' 'yes Stan' 'thank you, and I will be careful so don't worry' smirked Stan. With that he leaned over and gave Mr Crepsley a huge hug 'good day Mr Crepsley' yawned Stan, 'good day Stan and don't forget be careful and be back as promised'. 'Hhhmmm yep ok' muttered Stan before falling asleep. Larten was finding it hard to go to sleep, Stan was lightly snoring with his head on Larten's chest and Larten had wrapped his arm around the boy. It amazed Larten how Stan was so trusting of him right from the first night in the cave. He was a little uneasy letting him go into town on his own.

Stan woke earlier than normal then remembered he was going to walk into town today. He set off quickly with a smile on his face; today was going to be an adventure. The main street was fairly big with a small shopping centre off to one side. Stan saw a barber's shop where a boy was leaving with his hair looking really good. Stan marched through the door and asked if he could have a hair cut the same as the boy who had just left. The barber shaved his hair at the sides and spiked it up on top. 'Wow that's brilliant how much do I owe you?' After Stan paid he left the shop and decided to get some new clothes. They had a few market stalls out with all kinds of different clothes and underwear. Stan brought a new sweatshirt, which was black with red thick stripes and some bright red jeans. He also grabbed some boxer shorts, socks and black lace up boots (army style). Noticing a public toilet Stan went in to change into his new clothes. When he walked in Stan immediately started to turn around and walk back out again. In the loos were 3 boys all slightly older in denim jackets. Before managing to get out Stan was grabbed from behind and pulled around to face the boys. 'What ya got in the bag? Asked the leader of the little gang. 'Just some clothes from the market' replied Stan and tried to walk away. Just then he was kicked in the chest, a boy who thought he was the karate kid stood grinning at him. Stan was not handing over his new clothes to anyone and immediately started to fight the boy. It did not end well for Stan having received several hits around the head he knew from past experience that he would have a black eye but at least they didn't get his clothes which he had refused to give up. Stan decided he had better leave and only stopped to buy some fish and chips from the chip shop. When he got back he left Mr Crepsley's chips wrapped up and keeping warm by the fire.

Stan sat with the bruised side of his face away from Mr Crepsley, he didn't want him finding out and stopping him from going into town another time. As Mr Crepsley woke he looked pleased to see Stan sitting by the fire. On closer inspection he noticed Stan looked sheepish which made Larten slightly worried and curious. 'Did you have an enjoyable time in town today?' he asked. 'Yes and thank you for the money here are your chips Mr Crepsley' said Stan. 'You have had your hair cut, it suits you' said Larten. 'Did anything happen whilst you were in town today, you don't seem yourself Stan?'

Stan side stepped the question 'I had my hair cut, then brought some clothes they had a market, the bags are there if you want to see what I got' said Stan whilst trying not to turn his head to far towards Mr Crepsley. Larten noticed Stan's face looked bruised and flitted in front of him to take a closer look. He lifted Stan's chin up and looked carefully at his face whilst Stan winced. 'Did you get in a fight?' Stan did not answer as he was trying to think what to say. 'Did you get in a fight, tell me the truth Stan'. 'Well sort of, but its ok they tried to take my clothes and I didn't let them so they were not too pleased'. Larten was not satisfied until he had the whole story out of Stan, then he examined the cuts and bruises on his chest. 'You ll live, but I think I was unwise to let you wander into town on your own. Do not ask me again until you are older'. Stan knew it was pointless arguing so just nodded but the frown on his face did not go unnoticed by Larten.

After a few more months had passed Larten decided to book into a hotel. He needed to pick up some things and fancied having a warm bath. Although he loved living outdoors he did like to treat himself to a few luxuries on occasion. Stan seemed pleased and said could they have a room with a TV in, which suited Larten fine, as it would occupy the boy whilst he slept.

The hotel was in a rather seedy part of the town. Mr Crepsley told Stan they ask fewer questions in run down hotels and are just happy to take your money. Stan couldn't careless he was going to sleep in a bed and watch TV, heaven!

Mr Crepsley had paid for a twin room for a week 'a whole week this is amazing' said Stan excitedly. 'Do not get used to it, we will be moving on again soon and whilst I think of it come and sit by me Stan'. Stan sat facing Mr Crepsley wondering why he had such a serious face. 'Just because we are in town does not mean you are allowed to leave this hotel without my permission. Do not upon waking go exploring outside, I know you maybe tempted but I have not forgotten your last trip into town'.

Stan looked gutted and hopefully asked 'but I could just walk up and down the road outside for a bit couldn't I, I wont talk to anyone or nothing like that Mr Crepsley, please'. 'Absolutely not Stan, do as I say' growled Mr Crepsley. Stan didn't reply so Larten made sure he understood and clipped him round the head. 'Oww what was that for'? 'You have yet to promise me you will stay in the hotel' snarled Mr Crepsley.

'Ok I ll stay in the hotel Mr Crepsley' said Stan begrudgingly. 'Good now lets sleep' muttered Mr Crepsley.

Stan loved staying in the hotel and took full advantage of the bath, TV and comfy bed. But after the fifth night he was getting a little bored. At least when they were on the road and sleeping outdoors Stan was free to do as he pleased when he woke. Stan looked out of the hotel window; he knew the sun would be going down shortly so maybe he could get Mr Crepsley to take him for a pizza. Just then something fimiliar caught his eye. A lady who stood smoking under the street light reminded him of someone but who? Just then it clicked it was his mum, but no it couldn't be she had died when he was small, or so his dad said. But just looking at this lady, made him feel sure it was her. Stan ran as fast as he could out the room, he remembered his promise to Mr Crepsley, but he could call the lady over if he shouted to her from just inside the hotel door.

As Stan got to the hotel entrance the lady had started to move down the road. Stan shouted as loud as he could 'hello lady can you come here'. She turned round and started walking towards Stan then she seemed to recognise him, she gasped and suddenly turned the other way and started running down the road.

Stan didn't know what to do, he was desperate to speak to the lady who he was sure was his mum. Before he could change his mind he set off running after her and caught up with her just around the corner. 'Wait, please talk to me m m mum' cried Stan. She swung round and grabbed Stan by his hair. 'Oww what are you doing your hurting me'. 'What do you want, if its money you can get lost. I left you and your sad excuse of a father years ago why cant you leave me in peace'. Stan suddenly remembered that his mother was just as bad if not worse than his father. Being so young when she left he had pushed the bad memories to the back of his mind and only remembered the few good ones. 'I was stupid to run after you, it wont happen again I hate you' yelled Stan. His mum hit him with her handbag but it must have had something inside as it caught his forehead he felt the blood drip down his face. He wriggled free of his mothers grip and ran back to the hotel. Mr Crepsley would be up anytime now so Stan ran as fast as he could. He made it back to the hotel room and held his breath as he opened the door. Mr Crepsley was just starting to move in his bed so Stan sneaked into the room shutting the door quietly behind him and then locked himself in the bathroom.

Mr Crepsley suddenly became alert, he could smell blood….Stan's blood judging by the scent. He followed the smell to the bathroom and tried to open the door. To his surprise the door was locked, neither Stan or himself ever locked the bathroom door or worried about such things. 'Stan open the door please' said a worried Larten. 'I I am in the shower Mr Crepsley can you give me a minute please' replied Stan. Larten heard the shower switch on 'open the door now or I will force it open' said Mr Crepsley firmly. Stan knew he meant it 'hang on I ll let you in' whispered Stan so quietly that Larten only just heard. Stan was trying not to panic, if he told Mr Crepsley what happened he would of broken his promise and he would never trust him again. Stan wrapped a towel around his head and another around his waist and let Mr Crepsley in, and then pushed past him to get dressed in the bedroom. Larten noticed the blood in the shower tray. Giving Stan a moment to get dressed Larten walked into the bedroom to confront him. 'Stan where are you injured' enquired Larten. Stan just stood there not knowing what to say trying to avoid Larten's gaze.

Larten grabbed the towel off Stan's head and then gently rubbed spit into the large deep gash in his forehead. He tipped Stan's chin up and looked into Stan's eyes, where Larten noticed tears welling up and making their way down his cheeks. Stan was not a boy who cried easily so this was worrying for Larten. He picked Stan up and holding him with his head on his shoulder Larten gently hugged him. Stan slowly lifted his arms and hugged Mr Crepsley around the neck, sobbing quietly. 'Please tell me what is wrong' whispered Mr Crepsley into Stan's ear.

Stan did not say anything, so after hugging him for a while longer Mr Crepsley placed him on the side of the bed next to him with his arm around his shoulder. 'Stan we are not leaving this room until you tell me what happened' said Larten in a firm but caring voice. Stan sat staring at Mr Crepsley 'you will be really disappointed in me if I do, and I don't think I can bear that Mr Crepsley. What if you decide I am not worth the trouble having around' sobbed Stan.

Larten suddenly realised how insecure Stan must feel if he felt he could just leave without him. 'Stan that will not happen, I can promise you here and now. Now tell me what happened and I will help you all I can'.

'Mr Crepsley I left the hotel and went down the road, but only as far as the corner' replied Stan as he watched Mr Crepsley's eyebrows go up in surprise. Stan decided he might as well carry on 'I was looking out the window and saw my mother outside smoking under the street light' (Larten realised straight away what Stan's mother was doing there and hoped Stan didn't). I called her from the hotel entrance door and she started to come over to me, but when she recognised me she ran off down the road. I ran after her without thinking Mr Crepsley please forgive me' cried Stan who was crying so much he was unable to carry on. Larten wondered why his mother should run off and not want to see her son; now Stan explained he could quite understand his reasons for breaking his promise. That said he wanted to be able to trust the boy, so whatever the circumstances he must do as he was instructed. 'Stan I do realise that to see your mother you had to break your promise, and I do forgive you but I must be able to trust you. We will leave tonight and you will do some extra chores as punishment, I am going lightly on you as I believe you have been through enough. Now explain what happened to cause your injury'. Larten was shocked as Stan explained and had to listen very carefully as Stan's voice got quieter and quieter. Larten packed their bags then carried Stan out the window then flitted with him and didn't stop till they where many, many miles away. Larten found a shaded area suitable for sleeping in and looked down at Stan who he had been carrying in his arms. The boy had fallen asleep clutching Larten's cape to him and it stirred fatherly instincts in Larten that he thought he never possessed. He gently settled Stan next to him and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan Chapter 3

Stan belongs to me; the rest belongs to the amazing Darren Shan.

Larten sat as Stan prepared his meal. It was 3 am and to Larten this meal was rather a late lunch. They had found an old hut in some deep woods, which had obviously not been used in many years. Stan was very pleased to be sleeping with a roof over his head. The hut had 2 old mattresses (which remarkably were still usable), a small portable gas stove and 2 chairs. Stan had talked Larten into spending a second night in the old hut, and Larten had no objections. Stan's cooking skills had improved and they had just eaten a meal which Stan had named 'Stan's hotpot' much to Larten's amusement.

After clearing everything away Stan flopped onto the mattress 'night Mr Crepsley' said Stan with a yawn. Mr Crepsley was sat up on his mattress smiling as his assistant's legs sprawled half way across his mattress. 'Stan why is it that although you have a perfectly adequate mattress you still prefer to put your smelly feet on mine?' Much to Mr Crepsley's surprise Stan replied 'I like to know your right there, I feel safer' with that Stan looked at Mr Crepsley and said 'I didn't mean to say that out loud, sorry'. Larten looked down at the exhausted boy with his eyebrows raised in surprise 'you need never worry about telling me your feelings Stan, I too sleep happier knowing you are safe'. Stan smiled at Mr Crepsley then layback on the mattress and within minutes was softly snoring.

Larten enjoyed this time of the night. Within a few hours the sun would rise and he would rest but for now he could flit around the area to ensure they would not be disturbed during the day. He knew Stan liked to roam around whilst he slept and he followed his scent from the previous day to see where he had been. Larten found it a good way of keeping tabs on his assistant but also helped with his tracking skills. Larten found Stan had walked and picked blackberries, been down to a stream and then walked rather close to a cliff edge (Larten wasn't too happy about that but let it pass). Larten didn't go to far from the hut in case Stan woke and needed him. Just before heading back Larten picked up a very strong scent, a rotten blood smell filled his nose. Larten could see two vampaneze walking (not flitting) his way and heard them talking. 'We should make it to the hut in plenty of time, I am looking forward to a good day's sleep'. Larten reacted with speed; he flitted as fast as he could back to the hut.

The door of the hut was ajar, he remembered closing it quietly behind him. Larten flitted to the window and very carefully looked in. A vampaneze (probably one sent ahead to scan the area) had Stan by the neck. Without stopping to think, Larten flitted into the hut and knocked out the vampaneze in seconds. Stan was slumped on the floor in a small pool of blood. Larten as quick as a flash had all their belongings on his back then lifted Stan up, and then he flitted out of the woods and into the sunlight.

With the sun rising Larten tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible. After flitting for an hour he stopped under an old bridge and lay Stan down on a blanket. Stan's blue T-shirt had a large damp patch right in the middle and he was finding it difficult to breath. Larten cut off the T-shirt and tears filled his eyes as he realised that he couldn't save Stan, he was going to die. Stan's eyes opened wide and starred into Larten's. 'Mr Crepsley in case I don't get a chance to ever say it again, thank you for looking after me. You m m mean everything t t to me'. With that Stan passed out in Larten's arms.

Stan was finding it harder and harder to breath and his time was short. Larten knew that he could not let Stan die, whatever the consequences, he would save Stan his son. Gently holding Stan's hands Larten cut his fingertips then pressed his own-blooded fingers onto them. Although Stan tried to weakly pull away, Larten easily held his hands in place. Finally Larten pulled his hands away, the blooding was complete. Stan was now a half vampire there would be no going back….. if he lived.

Larten picked Stan back up and travelled through the day for several more hours before finding a small cave to rest in. Having flitted in the shadows at great speed Larten was exhausted and as he lay down next to Stan (wrapped in his cape) he prayed to the vampire gods that Stan would be well.

A groaning sound woke Larten from his sleep and instantly he was alert and looking down at Stan. He looked very pale and his wound was healing nicely but how would he react when he found out what he had become? By the time the sun was setting in the sky Larten had Stan wrapped up in a blanket and in his arms with their bags on his back. He was fully aware that the vampaneze could follow his scent and he needed to leave as fast as possible. Whilst travelling Larten kept a close eye on Stan for any sign of him awakening. By the time the sun was rising once again, Larten realised the vampaneze had not followed them (probably because he had not killed the vampaneze in the hut). Stan was stirring and Larten lifted him into his lap and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Mr C C Crepsley are you ok, your not hurt are you? 'No I am fine Stan, unfortunately it was just you who was injured but you are healing well. How do you feel now?' asked Larten. 'Well I am ok I think' Stan tried getting up whilst Mr Crepsley held his waist. Stan wobbled to his feet before his head started to spin. 'Sit down Stan or you will pass out' ordered Mr Crepsley. Stan snuggled against Mr Crepsley who gently put his arm around him. Stan rubbed his chest and tried to lift the bandage to see underneath but Mr Crepsley knocked his hand away. 'Don't touch it Stan the wound is healing nicely'. Stan suddenly noticed the scars on his fingers but didn't understand how they got there. He held them up to Mr Crepsley with a frown on his face. 'Look at this I have scars on my fingertips that's weird there just like your scars, why do I have them Mr Crepsley?'

Mr Crepsley let out a sigh then replied 'I have something to tell you Stan. When I rescued you from the vampaneze I was too late'. 'What, you can't say that you saved me and applied spit to my wound, you weren't too late….' Interrupted Stan. 'Shhh, don't talk, just listen' growled Larten, then continued 'you were dying Stan and I couldn't bear it. You have always felt like a son to me, now you are my blood son as well. Stan I transferred blood from me, through my fingertips and into you through yours. You are now a half vampire and will age only 1 year for every 5 years that pass. Please forgive me, I had to save you and it was the only way'. Larten's eyes never left Stan's face as he saw the changing expressions as he realised what Larten had done. First was confusion then concern and now finally… Larten was not sure for Stan jumped to his feet and started to move away from Mr Crepsley only to collapse on to the cave floor. Larten caught Stan before his head hit the ground and lay him on the blanket, and once again watched over him. Larten could only wait and see what Stan thought about being made a vampire, and he found it very frustrating. Larten saw the sunrise and soon fell asleep having missed many hours from flitting the previous day.

Stan woke, and realised straight away that it was around midday. The sun was high in the sky and he was just inside the tiny cave with Mr Crepsley's cape over him. All of a sudden Stan gasped as he remembered what Mr Crepsley had told him. Stan needed sometime to come to terms with what had happened and was relieved Mr Crepsley was asleep. He slowly made his way out of the cave and sat by a lake. He studied his fingertips, which were so like Mr Crepsley's. Then he took off his bandage and applied spit to his wound. Which didn't do anything other than re-open it up slightly. Stan suddenly jumped in the lake, wearing just his shorts. Then he started swimming and realised he could swim fast than before. He pulled himself easily out of the lake and tested his running speed then his strength by crushing rocks.

Stan had worn himself out and lay down amongst the tall grass to dry off as the sunset in the evening sky. Larten woke and straight away looked down at Stan, who wasn't under the cape. Instantly Larten was worried and feared the worst, Stan didn't want to be a vampire and didn't want to be around him anymore. He quickly rose and followed Stan's scent until he found him in the tall grass. 'Stan' said Larten anxiously as he knelt beside him. Stan sat up and smiled at Larten 'Hi Mr Crepsley, sorry I didn't cook for you I must of dozed off I will do it now' said Stan as he got up to prepare Mr Crepsley's meal. Larten pull him back down again and asked Stan 'right Stan tell me the truth what do you think about being a vampire?'


	4. Chapter 4

Stan Chapter 4

I own Stan the rest belongs to the excellent Darren Shan. This is for Mrs Old Gregg and Vampires assistant…thanks for the reviews!

'What do you think about becoming a vampire Stan' asked a very concerned Mr Crepsley after pulling Stan gently to the floor. 'Ok I guess, it just hasn't sunk in, can we get something to eat' with that Stan leant on Mr Crepsley to push himself up off the ground.

Larten couldn't believe that Stan was so casual about it; before he could question the boy further Larten noticed Stan's wound coming open and pulled him into his lap.

'Mr Crepsley I am starving' said Stan whilst trying to get up. Mr Crepsley held Stan firmly and growled 'Sit still Stan, why have you taken your bandage off. I told you not to touch it did I not? Do not move, I will apply more spit and when we return to the cave I will put on a dressing'. 'Oh Mr Crepsley it ll be alright, can we get a takeaway tonight I m bleedin fed up of cookin' grumbled Stan. Larten looked down at Stan and thought how unusual it was for the boy to answer back. Was he just tired and in a state of shock or was it something more, either way Larten would not tolerate it and clipped Stan round the head. 'Stan do not use that language and do as your told, let me apply this spit and we will return to the cave where you, being my assistant, will cook for me' said a frowning Larten. Stan sat with his cheeks as red as his hair and folded his arms whilst glaring at Mr Crepsley.

Stan had to stay hungry for a while as it took time to make and light the fire, then prepare and cook the fish, which Mr Crepsley caught. Stan felt better having eaten but he did feel really tired again. Whilst Stan lay back down on his blanket he noticed Mr Crepsley looking down at him with a look of concern on his face. Stan just realised how rude he had been to Mr Crepsley when all he had done was save his life. Stan just wanted to cry, but held the tears in and said 'Mr Crepsley I have been rude to you I m really sorry I didn't mean it, do you forgive me' Stan slowly looked up into Mr Crepsley's eyes. Mr Crepsley hugged Stan and asked 'you have been through a lot, tell me what is worrying you'. 'M M Mr Crepsley, it didn't w w work properly I am not a half v v vampire there is something wrong with me' stuttered Stan quietly. Larten's eyebrows shot up in surprise 'why do you think that you are not a half vampire' enquired Larten. 'Because I tried putting spit on my cut to heal it and it didn't work and although I can see and hear better I just feel tired and hungry all the time'. Larten scratched his scar which Stan knew meant he was thinking 'you need blood; we will go hunting as soon as the sun sets tomorrow. Then you will feel stronger and all your senses will be stronger as well. The reason why your spit didn't heel is because you are a half vampire not a full vampire, there is much I need to tell you so listen carefully'.

Larten spent many hours telling Stan how being a half vampire would affect him and how he would eventually be a full vampire. Whilst telling Stan all he needed to know he watched his face and was easily able to tell what Stan was thinking. Stan had a very readable face. He seemed to take it all in his stride though Larten noticed a worried frown when he was told that he would have to drink blood and that he would age so slowly. 'Mr Crepsley I am nine now, so how many years will it take to reach eighteen', 'Well your body will take 45 years for it to look eighteen' Larten knew it would cause Stan many, many problems and wasn't sure he realised this. 'Good' said Stan 'I don't want to get old, but I don't think I want to drink blood'. 'You will find aging so slowly a burden Stan, but believe me I had no choice as I could not let you die. I hope you will find a way to cope, as you grow up with people always treating you far younger than you are. As for not wanting to drink blood, you have no choice you will drink tomorrow and that is an order'. Mr Crepsley was staring at Stan and it was obvious he wanted a response 'I promise I ll try Mr Crepsley'. With that Larten smiled at him and started to bandage up his wound. 'Now do not take this bandage off Stan, if you do the wound could re-open and get infected do you understand?' 'Yes Mr Crepsley I promise' with that Stan let out a huge yawn. Larten watched as Stan lay down on his blanket, and then he stuck his legs out and rested his feet on Larten's legs. Larten lay down and threw his cape over them both as he settled down to rest.

Stan woke in the early afternoon and quietly slipped out from under Mr Crepsley's cape and into the sunlight. Stan just started to walk, as he needed to think about drinking blood. He definitely didn't fancy doing that, it sounded really disgusting. Knowing Mr Crepsley there would be no avoiding it. Sooner than Stan wanted, the sunset and Stan handed Mr Crepsley his meal. Larten could tell that Stan was on edge, knowing he shortly had to drink blood was making him anxious. 'Mr Crepsley I have been out today and feel a lot better than yesterday' Stan hoped Mr Crepsley would decide there was no need to hunt tonight, and that drinking blood could wait a while. Larten knew Stan was trying to put off the inevitable and he would not allow it. 'I am glad you are feeling better Stan. Leave the clearing up until we return, now jump on my back so we can flit into town to hunt'. Stan reluctantly jumped onto Mr Crepsley's back and within what seemed minutes they were stood outside a window down a very dark, quiet street. 'Wait here till I say' whispered Mr Crepsley. The street was creepy. Stan started to imagine running away so he didn't have to blood but he knew Mr Crepsley could catch him and would be furious. 'Stan come here now and stop daydreaming' Stan looked up and saw an angry Mr Crepsley leaning out of the window and slowly walked over to him. As soon as he was close enough Mr Crepsley grabbed him and pulled him roughly through the window. 'Oww Mr Crepsley that hurt' before Stan could say anymore Mr Crepsley was leaning over an unconscious man and cutting into his arm. After Mr Crepsley drank he turned to Stan and said 'your turn, get over here now'. Although Stan wanted to move he just couldn't and stared at the man on the floor. Mr Crepsley stood up, grabbed Stan and pushed him down next to the mans arm. 'Drink now Stan, you must do as I say' Larten snapped in an angry whisper. With his hands shaking he picked up the bloody arm and then turned his head to stare pleadingly at Mr Crepsley. 'Get on with it, I don't have time to waste'. Stan started to drink the blood and was prepared to hate it and throw up. But he need not of worried the taste was so refreshing he just couldn't get enough. 'That's enough now Stan' whispered Larten, but Stan wasn't listening and didn't want to stop. 'I said stop, NOW' shouted Larten. Stan was so intent on drinking the blood that nothing was going to stop him. He grabbed the man with both hands then suddenly he felt an arm trying to pull him away on his shoulder. On instinct Stan lashed out and elbowed Mr Crepsley in the face as he tried to stop him. A gas like smell hit Stan's nose. He breathed in and felt arms around his waist pulling him away and lifting him up. Stan was thrown over Mr Crepsley's shoulder having been knocked unconscious from his breath.

Mr Crepsley wasn't flitting now he was out of town, and he felt Stan stirring on his shoulder. 'D d did I h h hit you Mr Crepsley? Are y you ok?' sobbed Stan as tears flowed down his cheeks. Larten turned Stan round and carried him with his right arm as Stan wrapped his arms round him and cried into his shoulder. 'To answer your questions, yes you did hit me and as you can see I am perfectly fine. Do not blame yourself; I should have made you drink blood immediately. Because I waited to give you blood it made you take too much'. 'Will the man die?' said a horrified Stan. 'No, he will feel very weak but he will recover' reassured Larten. 'I am very sorry Mr Crepsley, for hitting you and taking too much blood'.

'Please do not worry Stan, you acted as any other new half vampire would. I should of taken more care. I was also rather strict with you tonight because I didn't want you to put off drinking blood and getting weaker. I care about you very much'. 'I care about you too Mr Crepsley' said Stan with a smile on his face. He enjoyed being carried and he was tired from the night's events. Stan couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and started to fall asleep on Mr Crepsley's shoulder. Mr Crepsley gently placed Stan on his blanket and cleared away the dishes as quietly as he could. After scouting round the area to make sure they would be safe through out the day Larten lay down to sleep next to Stan. Larten looked down at Stan as his eyes fluttered open. 'Go back to sleep Stan' whispered Larten. 'H m m mm Mr Crepsley' mumbled Stan 'you know I have your blood and you're my mentor and that well can I ummm, maybe I could, well I was thinkin if you don't mind…..' Stan get to the point laughed Larten. 'Can I be called Stan Crepsley please?'


	5. Chapter 5

STAN CHAPTER 5

Larten was rather surprised and shocked, Stan his assistant wanted to be called Stan Crepsley. Larten's face broke into a smile, the largest smile Stan had ever seen on his scarred face. As Stan fought to keep his eyes open he heard Mr Crepsley say 'Stan Crepsley has a certain ring to it, I think of you as my son and you have my blood. It is decided you are now Stan Crepsley'. 'Thankyou' said Stan as he curled up under Mr Crepsleys cape and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

It took Larten longer than usual to drift off to sleep as he thought about what Stan had just requested. Although he had known Stan nearly a year now he could not imagine life without him, he felt his life now had a purpose, which he had never felt before. Looking over at the sleeping boy made him smile as his red hair was sticking out in all directions and his cold feet where pressed against his leg. Slowly Larten drifted off happier than he had ever been.

Stan had been drinking blood for three months now and Mr Crepsley took him out to hunt every four or five nights until he got used to taking just a little. The previous night Mr Crepsley had flitted some distance to drink blood and Stan had fallen asleep whilst Mr Crepsley carried him back. Stan had prepared the fire and Mr Crepsley's food and the sun had set but Mr Crepsley was still resting so Stan decided he would go and explore.

Stan wandered a little way from camp and found two teenage boys sitting drinking by the edge of a cliff. It had been some time since Stan had spoken to normal boys around his age, although they did look around five years older. 'Hi my names Stan, what you doing?' Stan said as he walked towards them. 'Where the hell did you come from squirt' snarled the elder of the two boys. 'Who are you with?' said the other. 'I am on a camping trip with my dad we are camped nearby' Stan hoped that the two boys were nicer than he first thought. Suddenly the older boy whispered to the other and they started laughing, obviously at Stan 'what is so funny' asked Stan.

'Oh nothing mate, do you fancy a drink?' Stan not really wanting to drink alcohol (he knew what it did to his father) refused politely. The boys who had obviously had too much to drink suddenly got that ugly look on their faces that reminded him of his dad. As the two boys moved towards him he was frozen to the spot, the smaller lad yelled 'hit him Tom' and just as the words were sinking in Stan got thumped in the face. Something inside Stan just snapped and he growled and sprung on Tom knocking them both to the floor. Tom's friend picked up an old branch and brought it down on Stan's head. Stan turned and kicked out at the boy sending him flying straight into a tree. This had given Tom the chance to hit Stan in the face again and although Stan's vision was going blurred he got Tom round the throat. As the boys face started to turn blue, Stan was picked up by the scruff of the neck and plonked down on the floor by Mr Crepsley. Mr Crepsley checked the two boys over, brushed them down and sent them on their way. Tom and his friend kept looking back over their shoulders at the weird looking guy and broke out into a sprint as soon as they where out of view.

Mr Crepsley rushed over to Stan and stood him up. Larten watched Stan sway as he tried to stand upright. Stan's head was badly cut on the back where the branch had hit him and his cheek had two smaller but deep cuts. Stan started to shake from the shock of the attack. Mr Crepsley wrapped him up in his cape. Stan was silent as Mr Crepsley healed his wounds, which would leave scars.

'Would you like to tell me about it?' enquired Mr Crepsley. 'I guess' mumbled Stan as he told Mr Crepsley what had happened. 'I know you thought it would be nice to go over and talk to them Stan but you should of observed them first. Then you would of seen that they were drinking and sat stupidly close to the cliff edge. As you know, drunk people are best avoided. Are you feeling alright?' Stan felt embarrassed, 'I know you are right, I will be more careful in future, sorry Mr Crepsley'. 'You have no need to apologise, you managed to fight two older boys but you do have to be careful you could of easily killed them. Now how is your head?' smiled Mr Crepsley.

'Sore' laughed Stan 'thanks for helping me Mr Crepsley'. Larten ruffled his hair and carried him back to camp then lit the fire to cook the food Stan had prepared. As Stan was still feeling a bit light headed they decided to stay another day. Mr Crepsley played cards with Stan until he started yawning. 'Bed now Stan you have had a long night' smiled Larten. 'I am not tired can you show me another card game, please?' yawned Stan. 'Stan you are fit to drop, bed, now' growled Larten. Stan knew Mr Crepsley would not change his mind so stood up and hugged him goodnight 'thanks again for today Mr Crepsley, night' said Stan yawning again. Larten couldn't help but smile because as soon as Stan lay down he fell asleep. Larten decided he would scout the area and make sure those boys had left so he would sleep with out worry when the sunrose shortly.

Stan woke around lunchtime and went off to pick some blackberries he had seen the previous day. Once he had filled his pot he went down to a small stream to wash them. As he was bending over he heard someone behind him, as he swung around he saw the two boys from yesterday with two others. 'These are my twin brothers' said Tom pointing to two boys who looked about 16 and they all started to laugh at his shocked expression. Before Stan could do anything they all jumped on him, he lashed out at them throwing kicks and punches. Stan managed to get to his feet and another fight broke out, Stan knew Mr Crepsley would not be up for sometime and was on his own. Stan was losing the fight, try as he might there were too many of them and after battling on decided he had better run for it. Stan was far faster than the others and he ran as fast as he could ignoring the pain that shot up his right leg. He ran away from the campsite the last thing he wanted was for Mr Crepsley to be attacked as well. When Stan could run no further he used his strong nails to climb up a tree and tucked himself into the branches out of sight. Stan thought the boys had given up chasing him some miles back but decided to wait till dark before creeping back down the tree.

Stan was glad he waited as he heard the boys pass under the tree heading back towards the small town. Finally, when the sunset Stan set off back to the camp with his right ankle swollen and hard to walk on and his body felt battered, bloody and bruised.

Larten woke, sensing something was wrong straight away. 'Stan, Stan where are you' shouted Larten worriedly. Getting no reply Larten picked up Stan's scent and followed it down to the stream. Blackberries lay squashed on the floor along with Stan's blood (Larten didn't have to taste it to know). Also looking at the footprints Larten realised Stan had been attacked by at least four people. He covered the area till he picked up Stan's trail again then flitted as fast as he could. He saw Stan coming through some trees obviously in a lot of pain. 'Stan' yelled Larten voice full of concern. 'I m ok, don't worry' replied Stan. 'Let me the judge of that' said Larten as he gently lifted Stan up and flitted him back.

Stan was fussed over by Mr Crepsley who warmed up some water over the fire and washed all the blood off, then healed his wounds before looking at his ankle. 'You will not be able to walk on this for several days, and you must keep it raised' said Mr Crepsley as he rubbed some truly disgusting smelling cream on his ankle. Stan wrinkled his nose up and nodded to Mr Crepsley.

Larten decided it was definitely time to move out of the area and flitted round the camp. Within minutes they were ready to leave, with Stan wrapped up and on his back Larten flitted. After a short distance Stan asked Mr Crepsley to stop as his stomach started to retch. Mr Crepsley quickly found another campsite some 10 miles from the previous one. After resetting up camp in the middle of a heavily wooded area between some large boulders Stan started to feel better. Whilst Mr Crepsley went to hunt for some food Stan had time to think about what had happened, and he definitely wanted revenge (hadn't Mr Crepsley explained that vampires were proud and never backed down from a fight). Before Mr Crepsley came back a plan had formed in Stan's mind, he would strap up his foot tomorrow mid-day then find those boys and get revenge on them. Then before the sunset, he would be back in time to cook for Mr Crepsley. With the plan decided Stan smiled at Mr Crepsley as he returned with food to cook over the open fire.


	6. Chapter 6

STAN CHAPTER 6

I Own Stan the rest belongs to the amazing Darren Shan

Athough Stan didn't have an alarm clock he knew he had to get up early, and so he awoke earlier than normal. He checked his ankle, which had improved greatly, but to be on the safe side he rubbed some more of Mr Crepsley's ointment over it. He put on a thick pair of socks and his boots and laced them up to help support his ankle. He checked to see if he could put his weight on it and it wasn't a problem.

Stan made his way to the top of the hill as they were camping half way up in a deep wooded area. From the top Stan could see the town was not far away, although they had camped the other side of the small town yesterday it was further away than their current campsite. Good, thought Stan this is going to be easier than I thought. Stan made his way into town and kept to the side of the buildings and as undercover as possible. Stan knew that there was no school, so was not surprised to see a few children walking around. Because it had started to rain fairly heavily this meant most kids had returned to their homes to play indoors, Stan was pleased about this as he stood a better chance of catching all the brothers at home together. He had allowed himself till 2pm and then he had to head back to cook for Mr Crepsley before he found out what he had done.

Stan was on the verge of giving up, having searched for several hours when he heard a familiar voice drift down from an upstairs window. Stan looked around for a weapon, then he saw a hosepipe with a spray on the end. He carefully pulled a bin under the window and peeked through. The boys sat with their back to the window playing a game on the TV screen. Stan put the hose on the window sill then placed several large bricks around it and on top to stop it moving he then lowered himself to the ground, turned the tap on full then ran as fast as he could behind the neighbours house. Stan could hear screaming and took a quick look at the drenched boys staring out the window to see who would dare do such a thing. Stan sneaked away undetected and made his way back to camp happily smiling to himself.

His ankle had swollen back up again as Stan hurried to cook for Mr Crepsley. By the time Mr Crepsley's meal was ready Stan had washed and changed (he had sweated heavily and got soaked in the rain) and he now walked bare foot over to the fire stirring the stew.

'Hello Stan' said Larten as he stretched and looked over at Stan. 'Hello Mr Crepsley would you like some stew' replied Stan as he looked away from Mr Crepsley. Larten studied Stan and knew straight away something was not quite right 'what have you been up to Stan' whispered Larten as his eyes seemed to stare straight through Stan.

It amazed Stan how he could always tell when he had been up to anything, but he was sure Mr Crepsley had no idea what it was he had been doing. 'Well I cooked you some stew I hope you like it Mr Crepsley and I washed some clothes I put them to dry on the bushes over there'. Stan then hobbled back to the campfire to get a plate of food for himself. He then sat right next to Mr Crepsley, that way he didn't have to face him and he wouldn't be able to stare straight at him.

'The stew is very good Stan, how is your ankle?' enquired Larten who noticed Stan had long trousers on and could not see it properly. Larten thought that this was odd, because Stan loved wearing shorts even when it was freezing cold he seldom wore long trousers. 'Oh its much the same thanks Mr Crepsley' said Stan who was looking at the campfire and away from Mr Crepsley who had actually leant back and turned to stare at him.

Larten finished his meal then told Stan to put his shorts on as he wanted to apply more cream to his ankle 'Don't worry I have already done that' said Stan hesitantly. 'Do as I say' snapped Larten. 'Fine' huffed Stan who limped away to put on some shorts then came back and stood by Mr Crepsley yawning and saying 'Can I go to bed Mr Crepsley I am really tired. 'Sit' said Larten. Im not a dog thought Stan, he can be so rude sometimes, but he sat all the same. 'Have you been out of the campsite today Stan?' hissed Mr Crepsley as he placed Stan's ankle on his lap and started rubbing in cream. 'Um well yes I went for a walk' replied Stan sheepishly.

'Of all the idiotic things to do, why would you go for a walk when I told you to rest your ankle' yelled Mr Crepsley. 'It was stupid of me I m sorry alright I wont do it again' muttered Stan. Mr Crepsley gave Stan a clip round the head and told him to pay more attention when he is giving him instructions. 'Sorry' grumbled Stan but he couldn't help but grin thinking he had got away with it, but Larten didn't miss a trick. He placed Stans ankle up on a small rock with a blanket under it as Stan lay back 'thanks Mr Crepsley'. As Stan's eyes fluttered shut Stan suddenly sat up as Larten whispered in his ear 'where did you walk to Stan and what have you done that you don't want me to know about'. 'B….Hell Mr Crepsley did you have to scare me like that?' Stan realised he had sworn and quickly covered his head, but Larten smacked him before his hands had gone higher than his chest. 'Oww Mr Crepsley that hurt' cried Stan as he lay back down. Before Stan could say another word Mr Crepsley lifted him up 'tell me now Stan'.

'I went into town and stuff, I know I should of asked ok I m really sorry' said Stan who didn't sound the least bit sorry. Stan thought it didn't matter it was worth getting into trouble for. 'What stuff' asked Larten whose frown was making him look way scarier than normal. 'You know this and that, I went to the park and played on the swings but I didn't talk to anyone' smiled Stan. Larten didn't look happy, he knew Stan had done something and then it occurred to him 'did you see those boys that attacked you?' Larten asked whilst not taking his eyes off Stan. Stan gave it some thought before answering 'I saw them, but I didn't speak to them' with that Stan went to lie back down. Larten didn't let it drop and finally Stan told him about the water incident just so he could go to sleep. Larten could not believe what he was hearing 'Stan you are nine years old with an injured ankle and on your own why would you do such a wreckless thing, I am very disappointed in you'. Stan had thought Larten would be angry but secretly proud of how brave he had been he certainly didn't think he would be disappointed if he found out (he had of cause hoped not to be found out).

'I don't understand Mr Crepsley I thought vampires are brave and never back down from a fight, why aren't you proud of me?' Larten's eyebrows shot up in surprise 'Stan you are nine, you are not a vampire general who is used to fighting. You are a half vampire who is my responsibility. You do not go looking for trouble, and if you are in any doubt as to whether I would approve or not then you ask me and I will tell you. Do not take it upon yourself to do such a rash and stupid thing again, do you understand me Stan Crepsley'. 'Sorry' Stan said as he leant over and hugged him. Larten sighed and put his arm around Stan 'I think you knew before you left that I would not approve Stan, did you not?' 'Yes I knew, I guess I hoped if you found out you would be proud of me for standing up to them. I am sorry' Stan hugged Mr Crepsley tighter.

Larten hugged the boy back and he was proud of him, but he had not thought about what could have happened, still the boy was learning and he showed the signs of becoming a fine vampire. Larten just hoped he could stay out of trouble that long!

For the following months Stan had been extremely careful to not give Mr Crepsley cause to complain at him, he was polite, cooked his meals on time and cleared away quickly.

Stan was going to be ten next week and he wondered what Mr Crepsley was going

to give him as a present. After all he was going to be in double numbers and ten was a very important birthday. Stan hoped he would get his very own cape, or maybe a special birthday tea in some town. Whatever it was, he just couldn't wait!

On his birthday Stan woke at midday and had a quick look around for any presents that Mr Crepsley may of left out, but didn't find anything. He wondered whether he should cook but decided against it, he would probably be going out for a meal. Stan thought the sun would never set, but when it did Mr Crepsley woke up and the first thing he said was 'where's my meal Stan? Are you unwell?' Stan was unsure what to say then cautiously replied 'I thought it would be nice to go out for something to eat for a change'. 'You must have my meal ready when I wake Stan, that is your job as my assistant. We will be leaving shortly, now we will have to make do with bread and eat when we arrive at out next destination' growled Mr Crepsley. They flitted through the night, and Stan did wonder if Mr Crepsley would surprise him by suddenly stopping somewhere for the night and handing him a present. But when it got to 2 am and he stopped flitting outside a disused barn in the middle of nowhere Stan realised he was not getting anything and his birthday had been forgotten. He made Mr Crepsley's meal, cleared away (he couldn't bring himself to eat more stew), then said he was going to stretch his legs for a bit. 'Do not wonder far Stan, and do not be long' shouted Mr Crepsley.

Stan started walking as tears flowed down his cheeks; Mr Crepsley had said Stan was like a son to him so surely he should of remembered his birthday. Obviously I m not that special to him thought Stan. Stan shuffled along with his eyes full of tears, unaware that the path came to a halt at a cliff top. He just walked on and straight over the edge of the cliff. 'HELP' was all Stan could scream as he tumbled down the steep cliff. Larten heard Stan's cry and was up and flitting towards the scream as fast as he could praying silently that Stan was alright.


End file.
